


Double

by FeralPrince56



Series: P5R One-Shots [1]
Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Fluff and Humour, M/M, One-Shot, Spoilers for Royal, based off one of Akechi's calls, not major ones but still
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2021-01-22 10:27:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21300509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FeralPrince56/pseuds/FeralPrince56
Summary: The life of a Detective Prince was tiring, but maybe if he could convince his new friend of taking his place for one day, Akechi could get the break he deserves... as long as the other is willing to act as an impostor.
Relationships: Akechi Goro/Amamiya Ren, Akechi Goro/Kurusu Akira, Akechi Goro/Persona 5 Protagonist
Series: P5R One-Shots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1552291
Comments: 12
Kudos: 81





	Double

**Author's Note:**

> This was very much inspired by Akechi saying how Ren would fit in his clothes. Anyway, enjoy this random silliness.

It’s not that Ren was completely against this idea. In fact, it sounded like a lot of fun to not be looked at like he’s meat left out for far too long and get some nice attention. Really. It should have been a lot of fun but being Goro Akechi for one day _fucking sucks. _All the ass-kissing, all the fangirls begging to sign literally any part of their body… how the hell did he put up with all of this and not go berserk? He thought, hoped even, that Akechi was just taking precautions when they last met so Ren wouldn’t flee and stayed with him to talk but nope. It really did get that bad.

He tries to desperately come up with an excuse to get back to the train station and get rid of all these fangirls. Akechi doesn’t have a TV recording any time soon to do so he couldn’t say that since these vultures probably knew his schedule off by heart. Saying he had work would probably lead them to follow him up to the police station and he can’t just walk in there and pretend he’s the real Detective Prince.

If he said he had homework then he’d probably be asked on a million study dates and he can’t just leave Akechi to resolve a mess he created… then again it was Akechi’s idea to dress him up because it could be an interesting experience and ‘fun’.

Little shit knew what he was getting Ren into.

The worst part was knowing Akechi was probably having the time of his goddamn life with his friends over in dome town, and they probably still haven’t noticed its Akechi with them and not him.

How did he get here again?

* * *

** _Earlier that day…_ **

_‘How about you become my body double?’_

_‘We’re about the same size.’_

_‘I will be in charge of everything, of course.’_

When Ren showed up to the address Akechi sent him, he didn’t think Akechi meant it quite so literally. He expected something closer to what he did, just ruffled Akechi’s hair and put on his glasses but the opposite. Somehow managing to tame his hair and have him walk out without glasses on.

He knew it was going to be more than that when a black-haired Akechi opened the door and let him into an apartment that already had a full rack of clothing ready in the living room and a make up set spread out across the dinning room table, “I apologise for the mess, I’m normally able to maintain the cleanliness of this place however today I had to make an exception.”

“What’s with the black hair? I though I was just supposed to be your double?” Ren asks, pointing to his somewhat disheveled hair, clearly an attempt at mirroring his own unkempt look.

“I thought about it,” Akechi replies, reaching for a bottle of hair dye, “However, it may be somewhat troublesome if I’m seen in two places at once. Today I have the day off from all responsibilities so it’s the perfect time to try this experiment: I will be you, and you will be me.”

What was he playing at? A persona wanting to make a deal? He can almost feel Caroline’s disappointed glare from just outside the Velvet Room.

“I’m not dyeing my hair brown.”

“It’s just temporary,” Akechi waves it off and hands him the dye, “It will come out after the first wash, and if you want you may come back and wash it out here,” Akechi insists, running a hand through his hair to keep trying to return it to the look Ren gave him a few days ago, “I guess I can’t quite force you into this, so you’re free to leave if you wish...”

He’s manipulating him with those puppy eyes and Ren knows it. Akechi seemed to enjoy being Ren way more than Ren expected and who was he to deny the guy some relaxing time? Being the Detective Prince sounded exhausting at times, “I’m supposed to be meeting with Ann, Ryuji and Yusuke in Dome Town… Morgana didn’t want to come though.”

“Your cat?” Akechi raises an eyebrow but doesn’t pay it too much mind, “Um… I suppose an animal wouldn’t enjoy roller-coasters all that much. However if you wish to join your friends then I wouldn’t blame you.”

Ren shakes his head and sets his bag down on one of the dinning room chairs, “No I meant that you’ll have to go to Dome Town with them or they’ll probably be upset with me.”

“Oh… I see,” Akechi replies in a somewhat confused tone. It takes him a couple of seconds to realise that Ren had actually accepted his ridiculous offer, and when he does, he points to the bathroom, “Well then, let’s get started. The bathroom has a mirror which should help you with the dye.”

“Can you help me? I want to get it right,” Ren asks him, and Akechi replies with a nod, following him into the bathroom. Akechi picks up the latex gloves he left in the sink for Ren and puts them on instead, then extends his hand out for the dye. Silently, Ren gives it to him and watches as Akechi shakes the bottle,

“I may be taller than you but I still don’t think trying to do it from this angle will cover everything. Could you get a chair from the other room?” Akechi asks him while he keeps shaking the bottle of hair dye. When Ren retrieves the chair, Akechi is already taking the top off the bottle and putting the liquid into his gloved hands, “Ready?”

Ren nods and sits down into the chair. The liquid is warmer than he expected, probably from Akechi holding onto the bottle for so long, so it doesn’t come as that much of a surprise when Akechi starts to massage it into his hair. He closes his eyes, at first to avoid the dye from getting into his eyes but even when he feels that Akechi is being super careful to keep it off his skin, he does it to relax, even humming at one point when Akechi tries to cover his roots by moving his fingers smoothly across his scalp.

Akechi stays silent the whole time, focusing on his work until he’s sure he’s gotten every part of it, “You can open your eyes now,” Akechi tells him, and when he does, he finds himself staring back at a reflection of himself with his hair covered in light brown muck, “I can help you wash it off in half an hour,” he places a towel around Ren’s shoulders, and leaves the bathroom.

Ren follows him out and takes a seat at the dining table while Akechi moves his clothes around, looking at each piece of clothing carefully, then back at Ren, then disregarding it completely. About twenty minutes in, he pulls out his regular uniform and hangs it at the front of the rack, “I do all my interviews in my winter school uniform, so I suppose you would probably be recognised in that the most.”

“Won’t it be a bit long?” He says, looking over to the sleeves, “And don’t you wear gloves with that? It’s summer.”

“A sacrifice for you, I’m sure,” Akechi replies in a deadpan voice, “It’s for an afternoon. Will you be alright? I can always give you my summer uniform? I was recognised in it last time so I’m sure it’ll have a similar enough impact.”

If they were going to do this at all, it had to be all out. Ren was going to sweat and boil in that uniform, but Akechi seems so determined to do this, he can’t let him down now, “No, it’s fine. I’ll wear it but… uh… if I sweat in it I’m not washing it for you.”

“I’ll take that deal,” Akechi replies right before his phone goes off. He switches off the alarm and points to the bathroom, “Alright, we’ll wash out the dye, blow dry your hair and comb it through, then it’s time for make up.”

“Make up?”

“We don’t have the same facial structure… hm… we don’t have the same eye colour either but perhaps that can be left out. I’ll wear your glasses so hopefully your friends won’t even be able to see my eyes too much,” He walks back to the bathroom and looks back at Ren, “Shall we?”

* * *

Right, he got here because that asshole who’s out having fun with his friends managed to sweet talk his way into convincing Ren this was a wonderful goddamn idea. Well, at least he got to experience life in the shoes of one Goro Akechi, and that was an experience he wouldn’t forget any time soon.

He pulls on his collar and tries to mutter something to the girls swarming him, but none of them seem to hear it, so he clears his voice and tries once more, “I have to get back to my friends,” he tells them in possibly the worst Goro Akechi impression and tries to walk past them.

The girls, thankfully, stay behind, all of them a little baffled by what he said, “Huh,” he hears one of them say.

“Maybe he has a sore throat?” Another replies.

“Yeah Akechi-kun sounded completely off today… and he looked really shy too,” a different girl says and that stops Ren.

Shy? Him? He’s shyer than Goro Akechi? Really? The guy who got flustered after Ren messed with his hair a little?

_Oh hell no._

Gaining all of Joker’s charm and flair, Ren struts back to the girls, the heels of his shoes clicking against the pavement, “I suppose I have a little time for you beautiful ladies. Perhaps we could exchange phone numbers and stay in contact? Oh and I apologise that I’m not at my top form today, all of these interviews have not done my throat any good. Shall we meet again tomorrow?”

* * *

Walking alongside Ann and Ryuji arguing over… well Akechi wasn’t exactly paying attention to it since Yusuke’s speech on abstract painting was drowning out their noise. It was a lot for the detective prince, who was trying his best to stay quiet while ripping pieces of cotton candy and putting them in his mouth. The rides were a lot too, but he couldn’t give up now. 

_Ren wouldn’t_.

Playing Ren was much harder than he expected, for all the wrong reasons too. It was hard to not interrupt Ann and Ryuji to tell them they’re both wrong about that actor who played that one person (or have they already moved onto a different topic?) or to talk to Yusuke about the art world since he’s sure he knows more about it than Ren would. He occasionally nods and hums or shakes his head when necessary. That is, until the group reaches the Ferris wheel.

They stop just at the end of the short line and look up, “Hey, won’t we be able to see a bunch of the city from there?” Ryuji asks them and Akechi grips his fist to stop himself from saying how that was obvious given that they were going to be higher up in the air.

“Yeah!” Ann agrees, nodding like she was a bobble head figure, “It’ll look really pretty from up there! What do you think, Ren?”

That was one thing he didn’t fully think through. His and Ren’s voice was different, and while his fans might not notice the difference, Ren’s friends certainly would. He looks up at the Ferris wheel and nods, trying to stay quiet for as long as possible.

“Dude I know you’re not exactly the chatty type but you okay?” Ryuji asks him and he knows a simple nod won’t be enough for him to get away with this.

“Y-yeah,” Akechi replies trying his best to impersonate Ren and not doing a great job of it, “I’m fine. Let’s go,” he throws out the rest of his cotton candy and walks up to the booth selling tickets. He decides to buy them all entry before they can think about what just happened and walks into one of the booths.

As soon as the booth lifts off the ground he realises he made one crucial mistake. Now he was stuck with all of them with _no way to escape_.

His final hope as the Ferris wheel takes off is that Ren is doing better than him in this situation.

However considering the barrage of texts he starts getting about what an amazing time some randos had with him, Akechi starts to think maybe Ren was doing a little too well.

Next time, Ren can just be his double while he rests at home and never gives his number to anyone ever again.

**Author's Note:**

> "Ah... perhaps I underestimated how difficult it was being you in the end."  
"You don't want to do this again? I had loads of fun."  
"...let's just pretend this never happened and move on."


End file.
